Someday
by Aster Nam
Summary: Suatu saat, ketika takdir mempertemukan kita lagi. Aku harap perasaan itu masih ada. Aku akan menunggumu, sampai saat itu datang. Tidak akan ku biarkan Kau pergi lagi. Aku akan mengikat hatimu di sini, di hatiku. KyuMin / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : **Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Length : **Chaptered

**Disclaimer :** The Story is MINE

**Warning : **AU, OOC, YAOI.

* * *

**Someday**

**By**

**Aster Nam**

**~enJOY~**

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada papan pengumuman di hadapannya. Sekali lagi ia mengamati deretan nama yang tertera di sana. Pemuda manis itu sampai harus memicingkan mata hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihat benar adanya.

"Cih, tidak akan ada yang berubah" sindir seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dan ikut melihat papan pengumuman.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, sedikit mendongak. Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu berdiri dengan angkuh di sebelahnya. Bibirnya menyeringai saat menemukan namanya berada di baris pertama dalam daftar siswa kelas 3-1. Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Menatapnya sinis.

"Kau.. Bodoh" pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya pada kening Sungmin.

"Chukkae, Kyu"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Entah apa yang salah dengan otak pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. Setiap kali ia melontarkan sindiran bahkan kata-kata pedas, Sungmin tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan emosi. Pemuda manis itu malah tanpa ragu memperlihatkan senyumnya. Bahagia? Huh, sungguh menjengkelkan jika melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Aish, Kau selalu merusak moodku"

Senyum yang tadi menghiasi bibir Sungmin perlahan menghilang, seiring dengan semakin menjauhnya tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukan kepala. Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas seragam sekolah yang menutupi dada bidangnya. Rasanya masih sama. Debaran di dadanya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah. Selalu bergemuruh, detak jantungnya pun berpacu cepat. Hanya satu orang yang bisa mambuatnya seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berwajah stoic itu selalu membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya pun Sungmin sudah merasakan perasaan aneh seperti itu.

Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk bisa memahami perasaan seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu. Cinta. Satu kata yang awalnya sangat tabu perlahan mulai masuk dalam setiap detail kehidupannya. Namun yang masih belum ia mengerti, cinta seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Setiap kali ia memikirkan hal itu, selalu terbersit keraguan dalam benaknya. Apakah cintanya salah? Apakah perasaan seperti itu seharusnya tidak ada? Apakah itu bukan cinta yang sebenarnya? Disaat ia merasa semakin dekat dengan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya, pikiran dan hatinya seakan mengabur hingga ia tidak bisa melihat jawaban itu dengan jelas.

"Satu kesempatan lagi" gumamnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia kembali menatap deretan nama di hadapannya. Menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat di atas tulisan namanya. Lee Sungmin, namanya berada di baris ke sepuluh pada daftar siswa kelas 3-3. Cukup beruntung. Setidaknya ia tidak berada diurutan paling akhir dalam daftar itu. Meskipun tetap saja ia merasa kecewa. Karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat, Kyuhyun memang termasuk siswa jenius. Sehingga mudah bagi pemuda itu untuk masuk dalam kelas nomor satu. Sedangkan Sungmin, otaknya yang pas-pasan membuatnya harus puas dengan kelas nomor tiga. Padahal ia selalu berusaha keras agar bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

"Lee Sungmin, semangat!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri, sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

**=oOo=**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor mengharuskannya melewati kelas 3-1 dan 3-2. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu ruang kelas 3-1. Sedikit mengintip keadaan ruang kelas melalui jendela kaca. Mata foxy indahnya melihat kesana kemari. Tentu saja tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan sosok Kyuhyun.

Ketemu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat ia berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun di antara siswa lainnya. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu selalu memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang.

"Tempat yang strategis"

Sungmin tahu betul alasan pemuda itu memilih duduk di sana. Tempat yang jauh dari gangguan dan pastinya sangat nyaman untuk melakukan kegiatan sakralnya, bermain game.

"Ehm"

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar suara dehaman seseorang di belakangnya.

"Omo" ucap Sungmin sambil memegangi dadanya karena kaget.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?" orang itu ikut mengintip dari jendela, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sungmin lihat.

"Aah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau masih mengikutinya?" tanya orang itu setelah kembali menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah. Jujur saja sekarang ia merasa sangat malu karena ketahuan sedang mengamati Kyuhyun dari luar kelas.

"Jangan beri tahu dia"

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda permohonan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, Hae. Dia pasti akan marah jika tahu aku terus mengikutinya"

Pemuda yang bersama Sungmin, Lee Donghae, tampak berpikir. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, ia kerap melihat raut kesal di wajah Kyuhyun setiap kali pemuda manis itu berada di sekitarnya.

"Arraseo" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya seakan bersedia untuk tutup mulut.

"Kau yang terbaik, Hae"

Sungmin bersorak senang. Ia beruntung bisa mengenal pemuda seperti Donghae. Awalnya ia sempat mengira sikap Donghae tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan arogan. Bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin berpikir seperti itu, pasalnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah berteman sejak masuk Senior High School. Dan lagi mereka seperti tidak terpisahkan. Tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, ternyata Donghae pemuda yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Bahkan selama ini Donghae selalu membelanya ketika sikap Kyuhyun mulai keterlaluan.

"Kau tidak ke kelas?" tanya Donghae saat Sungmin kembali melakukan kegiatan awalnya. Mengintip.

Ia selalu berpikir, apakah Sungmin tidak bosan melakukan itu setiap hari. Sudah seperti sebuah rutinitas yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Ia terkadang merasa kasihan pada pemuda manis itu, sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu berlebihan jika sedang marah. Ingin rasanya ia menutup kedua telinga Sungmin agar tidak mendengar umpatan serta makian yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Tapi Sungmin bukanlah pemuda yang lemah, ia justru sangat kuat dan sabar dalam menghadapi sikap dingin Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. baiklah aku akan ke kelas. Sampai jumpa, Hae"

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian beranjak pergi dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya.

"Kau harus semangat, Min" gumam Donghae. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mendengarnya.

Setelah bayangan tubuh Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Mengamati setiap siswa yang berada di dalam. Ia menatap jengah mereka yang menjadi teman sekelasnya sekarang. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghabiskan satu tahun bersama orang-orang yang membosankan. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur bisa menempati kelas 3-1 bersama siswa pintar lainnya. Ya, Donghae memang termasuk siswa yang pintar di sekolah, meskipun peringkatnya masih di bawah sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia selalu merasa kelas itu membosankan. Kelas yang berisi siswa-siswa pintar, yang selalu bersikap serius. Donghae yakin yang mereka pikirkan hanya nilai, nilai, dan nilai. Tidak ada keakraban sedikitpun, mereka lebih sibuk bersaing daripada menjalin pertemanan. Sekalipun ada, pertemanan hanyalah sebuah label bagi mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan kelebihan masing-masing. Tapi bukan berarti persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun juga seperti itu. Tidak, ia tulus melakukannya. Ia benar-benar menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat, bukan saingan apalagi seseorang yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Kalau ia memang berpikiran picik, sudah dari dulu ia memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Ayolah, banyak yang bisa dimanfaatkan dari pemuda itu. Pintar, kaya, populer, memiliki banyak koneksi di mana-mana, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan. Namun justru semua itulah yang membuat sikap pemuda itu terlihat dingin dan arogan. Kyuhyun selalu beranggapan orang-orang mendekatinya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya. Tidak ada yang tulus menurutnya. Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun juga menilai persahabatan mereka seperti itu atau tidak.

"Selalu saja di belakang"

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya, kemudian menatap Donghae yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa Kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

Ekspresi itu lagi. Donghae bosan melihatnya. Ia memutar bola matanya, jika ia sampai menanggapi pertanyaan itu sudah pasti akan terjadi perdebatan yang panjang. Lihat saja, belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah menyambutnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Lupakan"

Melihat Donghae yang menyerah tanpa perlawanan, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah membuang waktu untuk berdebat, apalagi ini menyangkut keputusannya.

"Kyu"

"Hmm"

Donghae mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya bertengger pada sandaran kursi. Sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi berada di atas meja. Membuat ketukan-ketukan kecil dengan jarinya.

"Apa Kau pernah merasa kelas ini membosankan?"

Donghae tidak tahu kenapa, ia ingin menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit dari balik jendela yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bagiku semuanya membosankan, bukan hanya kelas ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli"

Sudah ia duga jawaban seperti itu yang akan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu memang tidak mau peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Apa Kau tahu, Kyu? Tahun lalu, saat aku kembali dari perpustakaan. Aku melewati kelas 2-3, suasana di kelas itu terasa menyenangkan. Siswanya juga terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain, mereka bisa tertawa lepas seperti tidak ada beban" senyum menghiasi bibir Donghae saat menceritakan pengalamannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang kelas 2-3?! Kelasnya Lee Sungmin?!"

Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jelas saja, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang-orang yang tidak punya otak. Dan Kau ingin kelas yang seperti itu?! Kau gila, Hae!"

"Pelankan suaramu itu, Cho"

Donghae menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Setelah tadi mengintimidasinya, sekarang pemuda itu juga ingin membuatnya tuli rupanya. Huh, ia tidak ingin repot-repot pergi ke dokter karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti petir itu.

"Lupakan impian konyolmu itu"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Namun belum sampai lima menit, lagi-lagi ia harus menghentikan permainan game yang sudah berada di level tertinggi.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Mendengar panggilan itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Ia menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis. Tangan pemuda itu terlihat memainkan ujung seragam sekolahnya. Mungkin gugup, karena sekarang semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae. Maukah Kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Rasa malunya seakan sudah menguap dan hilang tanpa bekas. Dengan lantang ia mengucapkan kata demi kata yang membuat orang tercengang. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang saat itu menjadi target utama pernyataan cintanya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Dia sudah gila, eoh?' batin Kyuhyun.

Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Pernyataan cinta barusan membuatnya terkejut. Ini kali kedua ada pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan cara seperti itu. Ia masih ingat, lima tahun lalu seorang pemuda manis juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak, saat itu lebih ekstrim. Pemuda manis itu mengatakannya di lapangan saat jam istirahat. Benar-benar memalukan. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlibat urusan apapun dengannya. Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu" bisik Donghae.

Ia menyikut pelan perut Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari lamunannya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Namun pemuda berambut ikal itu sangat pandai bersembunyi di balik ekspresi datarnya. Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada PSP di tangannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Meski sebenarnya benda berwarna hitam itu sudah ia matikan dari tadi. Ia hanya tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan, ataupun menanggapi pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan itu.

"Aku akan menunggu. Kau bisa menjawabnya kapanpun Kau mau"

Pantang menyerah juga pemuda itu. Menarik. Kyuhyun ingin melihat sampai berapa lama pemuda itu bisa menunggu. Bukan berarti ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Hanya ingin bermain-main saja.

**=oOo=**

"Ya! Kangin-ah, berhenti memukuli meja itu! bisa-bisa Kau merusaknya"

Kangin menatap tajam pemuda yang sudah membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Ya! Kim Heechul, aku sedang latihan. Jadi, tutup mulutmu!" ucap Kangin penuh emosi. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Heechul yang juga terlihat kesal.

"Kau pikir itu drum, heh?! Dasar pabo"

"Aish, bosan hidup rupanya"

Kangin berusaha melempari Heechul dengan benda apa saja yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Andwae.. Aku baru membelinya"

Kangin menatap pemuda yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Mata pemuda itu sudah berkaca-kaca karena ponsel barunya hampir saja menjadi korban dari tindakan brutal Kangin

"M-mianhae, Leeteuk-ah"

Meski tubuhnya terbilang besar dan sering marah. Tapi sebagai manusia biasa, Kangin juga memiliki kelemahan. Park Jungsoo, atau yang lebih sering mereka panggil Leeteuk adalah salah satu kelemahannya. Ia selalu tidak bisa berkutik. Sikapnya pun berubah lembut jika melihat pemuda pemilik senyum malaikat itu.

"Mereka berdua selalu saja.. aish" cibir Heechul.

"Hwaaa manis sekali"

"Lee Sungmin!" geram Hyukjae, pemuda yang juga berada di dalam kelas itu.

Tangannya mengelus dada. Pekikan Sungmin benar-benar mengagetkannya. Ia sampai menjauh dari kursi yang sedang di dudukinya. Entah kenapa ia masih betah bersama Sungmin meski sudah tahu kebiaan buruk pemuda manis itu. Ia sudah terlalu menyayangi Sungmin. Mungkin ini yang disebut persahabatan.

Hyukjae kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menatap kagum pada pemandangan di depannya. Dua pemuda itu, Kangin dan Leeteuk, mereka sangat manis menurutnya. Jika saja ia dan Kyuhyun juga seperti itu. Pasti akan terlihat lebih manis. Pipi Sungmin merona merah saat membayangkannya.

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan, Lee Sungmin" ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Jangan bilang Kau sedang memikirkan namja bodoh itu"

Hyukjae diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. Jika pemuda manis itu sudah mulai senyum-senyum sendiri ditambah rona merah terlihat di pipinya, sudah pasti Sungmin sedang memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sangat mengenal baik sahabatnya itu.

"Dia itu jenius, Hyuk" protes Sungmin.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae menyebut Kyuhyun 'namja bodoh' padahal pemuda itu adalah siswa paling pintar di sekolah.

"Tetap saja dia itu bodoh karena tidak menghargaimu yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya" ketus Hyukjae.

Emosinya selalu meluap jika mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap sahabatnya itu. Namja bodoh, namja idiot, namja setan, sederet nama yang sering ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan sosok Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi jika pemuda bermarga Cho itu membuat Sungmin sedih, maka secara otomatis bibirnya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Mengumpat, memaki, apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Ada berita panas" teriak pemuda bertubuh tambun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah setelah berlari di koridor.

"Sejak kapan Kau menjadi tukang gosip, Shindong-ah?" cibir Kangin, diiringi anggukan Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aish.. aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya"

"Ya! telan dulu makananmu itu. Jorok sekali"

Heechul menatap jijik pada Shindong yang berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Membuatnya ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Pemuda tambun itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan Heechul. Ia kembali berbicara, setelah berhasil menelan semua makanan di mulutnya.

"Si peringkat dua.. dia menyatakan cinta di depan teman-temannya"

"Jinjja? Pada siapa?" Heechul terlihat antusias. Berita seperti itu selalu menarik untuknya.

"Si peringkat satu.. Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Shindong dengan enteng.

"MWO?!"

Pantas saja Shindong menyebutnya 'berita panas' karena kenyataannya memang berita itu membuat panas siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Termasuk Sungmin, yang sudah dapat dipastikan sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Hyukjae menepuk bahu Sungmin. Menatap pemuda manis itu seolah bertanya 'Apa Kau baik-baik saja?'

"Mereka sangat serasi. Sama-sama pintar dan kaya. Pasangan yang sempurna" celoteh Shindong.

**Prak!**

Mata Shindong melebar saat mendapati sebuah ponsel yang kini tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai tepat di bawah kakinya, untung saja tidak terinjak. Ia menatap tidak percaya. Leeteuk baru saja melemparkan ponselnya sendiri. Apa pemuda itu sudah gila, merusak ponsel yang katanya baru ia beli.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! belum tentu Cho Kyuhyun menerimanya"

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, semua pandangan beralih pada Sungmin yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kelas mereka bahwa Lee Sungmin menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Meski tidak jarang dari mereka menilai semua itu hanya harapan semu. Namun ada juga yang kagum dengan kegigihan Sungmin, salah satunya Leeteuk. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sampai melakukan tindakan seperti tadi. Ia ingin menjaga perasaan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum. Namun dari nada bicaranya yang bergetar mereka tahu Sungmin tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Emm.. Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak menjawab apa-apa"

Bukannya Shindong ingin menutup-nutupi. Ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan memang Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tapi pemuda itu juga tidak menunjukan penolakan atau sikap menerima. Sudahlah, ia tidak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam masalah ini.

**=oOo=**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk pergi ke kantin, mengisi perut mereka yang terasa lapar. Berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu lebih tertarik untuk bermain game di laptopnya. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Donghae, selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Perpustakaan. Di sini berisik sekali" jawab Donghae. Ekor matanya melirik laptop yang ada di meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa Donghae sedang menyindirnya pun terlihat masa bodoh. Lagi pula ini bukan salahnya.

Akhirnya Donghae benar-benar keluar dari kelas itu. Malas jika harus mempermasalahkan hal sepele dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti ia akan kalah, atau mengalah lebih tepatnya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Donghae. Kepalanya terus menunduk, matanya lebih tertarik melihat lantai.

"Min"

Donghae menahan lengan Sungmin. Membuat pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae.

Ia terlihat khawatir melihat wajah lesu Sungmin. Dan juga matanya yang sembab, seperti habis menangis. Kekhawatirannya bertambah karena Sungmin tidak kunjung menjawab. Tatapan matanya semakin kosong.

"Ikut aku"

Donghae menarik lengan Sungmin agar pemuda manis itu mengikutinya. Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, dan malah membawa Sungmin menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Donghae melihat sekeliling tempat itu. Sepi dan jauh dari kebisingan. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang sesekali memainkan rambut mereka. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin yang masih betah mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang hanya ada Kau dan aku. Bicaralah.."

Donghae berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin agar mau bicara. Menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Meluapkan apa yang sedang dirasakan hatinya.

"Hae, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya ia ragu. Kalau saja ia bisa melupakan masalah itu. Kalau saja pertanyaan itu menghilang dari pikirannya. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa bersikap seperti biasa, seakan tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa, Min? Kau mau tanya apa?"

Donghae sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sungmin. Ia begitu ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat pemuda manis itu kehilangan wajah cerianya lagi.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Benarkah.. tadi pagi.."

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang merasa gelisah. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul secara bersamaan di pikirannya. Apakah Sungmin sudah mengetahuinya? Siapa yang memberi tahunya? Bagaimana perasaanya saat mendengar berita itu?

"Kim Ryeowook... benarkah dia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun?"

Sial. Apa yang dikhawatirkan Donghae akhirnya terjadi. Sungmin sudah mengetahuinya. Lalu bagaimana ini? bagaimana ia menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. Ia sendiri juga belum tahu jawaban apa yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ryeowook juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu. Kemungkinan seperti apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah Kyuhyun akan menolak seperti yang ia lakukan pada mereka yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Atau kali ini Kyuhyun akan menerima? Jika melihat sosok seorang Kim Ryeowook, kemungkinan yang kedua bisa saja terjadi. Mereka akan terlihat sangat sempurna jika bersama.

"Hae.. jawab aku"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Pikirannya ikut kacau. Sungmin ingin ia segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat sebelum menjawabnya, agar tidak melukai perasaan pemuda manis itu.

"Ne, itu benar"

**Tes**

Cairan bening itu meluncur begitu saja, membasahi pipi putihnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia sudah berusaha menahannya. Tapi mendengar jawaban Donghae, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"T-tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun" ucap Donghae, panik melihat pemuda manis di hadapannya menangis seperti itu.

"Tidak mengatakan apapun bukan berarti dia menolak kan, Hae?"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

"Uljimma"

Donghae membawa tubuh rapuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan kekarnya mendekap erat. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Juga bukan berarti Kyuhyun menerimanya, Min"

Sungmin tahu pemuda itu sedang berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengatakan kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi. Namun tetap saja pikiran bahwa Kyuhyun akan menerima Ryeowook terus berputar di otaknya. Jadi, untuk sekarang biarkan ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu sejenak. Menepis kedua nama itu dari pikirannya.

Sungmin semakin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Donghae. Menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang menguar dari lehernya. Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini sampai hatinya tenang.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan. Kilatan matanya penuh dengan amarah. Dinding yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya pun tidak lepas dari incarannya. Ia meninju dengan keras, tidak peduli jika perbuatannya itu akan menimbulkan luka memar di tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin.. Kau akan menerima akibatnya"

**=oOo=**

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry for typo. Don't forget to give your review ^^**

**Gamsahamnida /bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter...**

"Tidak mengatakan apapun bukan berarti dia menolak kan, Hae?"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

"Uljimma"

Donghae membawa tubuh rapuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan kekarnya mendekap erat. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Juga bukan berarti Kyuhyun menerimanya, Min"

Sungmin tahu pemuda itu sedang berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengatakan kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi. Namun tetap saja pikiran bahwa Kyuhyun akan menerima Ryeowook terus berputar di otaknya. Jadi, untuk sekarang biarkan ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu sejenak. Menepis kedua nama itu dari pikirannya.

Sungmin semakin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Donghae. Menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang menguar dari lehernya. Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini sampai hatinya tenang.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan. Kilatan matanya penuh dengan amarah. Dinding yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya pun tidak lepas dari incarannya. Ia meninju dengan keras, tidak peduli jika perbuatannya itu akan menimbulkan luka memar di tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin.. Kau akan menerima akibatnya"

* * *

**Someday**

**By**

**Aster Nam**

**~enJOY~**

Sungmin menaiki lift menuju apartemennya di lantai tiga, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kedua tangannya menjinjing kantung plastik berwarna merah berisi bahan makanan untuk satu minggu kedepan. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia buru-buru keluar. Pemuda manis itu membungkukan badan dan tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan pasangan suami-istri yang juga tinggal di sana. Lalu ia berhenti di depan pintu bercat cokelat pucat. Apartemen 302. Sungmin menurunkan dua kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya, membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai sementara ia mencari kunci yang ada di dalam tas.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, melepas sepatu dan meletakan tasnya di atas ranjang, Sungmin langsung menuju ke dapur kecil miliknya. Mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan, kemudian menyimpannya di kulkas dan lemari dapur. Menyisakan satu cup ramen instant untuk makan malam. Tidak lupa ia menyiapkan air panas untuk menyeduhnya.

Sementara menunggu airnya mendidih, Sungmin berjalan menuju balkon. Menatap langit yang hitam pekat. Tidak terlihat bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Mungkin akan turun hujan.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menolaknya. Kau tahu kan orang seperti apa dia itu?

Kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan saat mereka kembali dari atap sekolah kembali berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu bahkan masih ragu dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Sungmin mendesah.

Suara musik yang mengalun dari ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Ia segera meraih ponselnya, melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di layar menyala itu.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapnya setelah menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Kenapa Hyung meneleponku? Tidak biasanya" Sungmin memberi sedikit jeda, berjalan ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor. "Apa ada masalah?"

Sungmin memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya, menahannya dengan bahu. Sementara tangannya membuka cup ramen instant kemudian menuangkan air panas yang tadi direbusnya.

"Aku baru mau makan malam" ucapnya kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat dapur.

"Di sana jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa baru makan? Kau memasak sendiri atau membelinya? Bukan makanan instant kan?" tanya suara berat di ujung sana hampir tanpa jeda.

"Kau semakin mirip eomma sekarang. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung" sahutnya sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen yang mulai mengembang. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aish, bagaimana tidak khawatir jika–"

"Bagaimana kabar kalian di sana?" potong Sungmin cepat. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dari kakaknya itu.

"Baik. Kau sendiri? bagaimana sekolahmu di Seoul?"

Sungmin meletakan kembali sumpitnya, tidak jadi makan. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika pemuda di ujung sana mendengarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Bicara tentang sekolah.. ya Kau tahu adikmu yang manis ini hanya memiliki otak pas-pasan. Kelas 3-3, sesuai prediksimu" sahutnya setengah bercanda.

Sungmin bisa mendengar pemuda itu tertawa. Pasti karena prediksinya kali ini tepat. Namun setelah itu suaranya berubah serius.

"Sebaiknya Kau segera melihat e-mail. Aku mengirim beberapa referensi untukmu, mungkin ada yang membuatmu tertarik"

"Ne?" alis Sungmin terangkat. Ia melirik komputer yang ada di meja belajarnya.

"Setidaknya Kau harus lihat. Sudahlah, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Jika terus bicara denganmu bisa-bisa tagihan teleponku membengkak"

Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya lebih jauh, sambungan telepon itu benar-benar terputus.

"Aish, seenaknya saja menutup telepon. Lagipula aku tidak menyuruhmu menghubungiku" gerutu Sungmin di depan ponselnya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan kakak satu-satunya itu. Lee Jongwoon, pemuda yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Satu tahun lalu Jongwoon pindah ke New York untuk melanjutkan studinya. Tinggal bersama kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah lebih dulu menetap di sana. Meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri di Seoul. Tadinya Jongwoon juga mengajaknya untuk pindah, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Seoul. Setelah lulus nanti, mungkin ia akan mengikuti jejak kakaknya itu.

"Ah, e-mail.."

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan keluarganya, Sungmin hampir lupa untuk melihat e-mail yang dikirim kakaknya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar, kemudian duduk menghadap komputer.

Alisnya terangkat, melihat e-mail berisi informasi beberapa universitas yang semuanya berada di New York. Jongwoon benar-benar ingin Sungmin melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana.

"Hah, aku bisa gila"

Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai. Mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas, sambil menggerutu.

**=oOo=**

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu atau... seseorang.

"Biasanya berkeliaran di sekitar sini" gumamnya, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Lee Sungmin. Dimana pemuda manis itu sekarang. Biasanya Sungmin sudah berdiri di koridor menunggunya. Melambaikan tangan, menyapa, dan tersenyum manis. Namun hari ini pemuda itu tidak terlihat. Dan sekarang ia merasa kehilangan? Benarkah? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia merasa kehilangan. Bukankah seharusnya itu bagus, pemuda manis itu berhenti mengganggunya.

"Oh"

Pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda manis yang tadi -tanpa sadar- dicarinya tengah berjalan di koridor menuju ke arahnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalan pemuda manis itu, terlihat... tidak seimbang. Dan juga tangan yang berulang kali memijat pelipisnya.

Rasa herannya terhadap pemuda manis itu sedikit teralihkan ketika seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil berjalan mendahuluinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kim Ryeowook" panggilnya dengan suara lantang.

Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda manis itu. Ia kembali menyeringai. Awal yang bagus Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu sekarang memandang ke arahnya dan Ryeowook dengan wajah pucat.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook tidak menyangka yang baru saja memanggilnya adalah Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang pemuda pujaan hatinya itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

Hati Ryeowook bersorak bahagia bercampur cemas. Membayangkan jawaban apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik pemuda manis yang tengah meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya. Inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada pemuda manis itu.

"Jawabanku adalah 'YA'" Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Tertawa dalam hati karena merasa dirinya telah menang.

**Bruk**

Kyuhyun mematung. Tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika melihat tubuh pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba tergeletak di lantai. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia ingin mendekat, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Bahkan saat seorang pemuda tidak sengaja menyenggol bahunya dari belakang dan berlari melewatinya.

Donghae? Kyuhyun yakin pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya, Lee Donghae. Entah kenapa melihat sahabatnya begitu peduli pada pemuda manis itu membuatnya geram. Namun ia hanya bisa mengamati kejadian di depannya dengan tangan terkepal.

Hey, apa-apaan itu. Donghae membawa pemuda manis itu dalam gendongannya, sungguh memalukan. Apa pemuda itu sudah gila. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

**=oOo=**

Hyukjae baru saja tiba di kelas dan menaruh tasnya saat melihat Sungmin tengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja. Tidak biasanya Sungmin datang lebih dulu darinya. Kelihatannya terjadi sesuatu, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masalah kemarin. Pikir Hyukjae, menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Minnie, gwaenchana?"

Sungmin menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian mengangguk lemah. "Gwaenchana"

"Ck, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Hyukjae menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening Sungmin, dan telapak tangan kiri di keningnya sendiri.

"Tidak panas" gumamnya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin lurus-lurus. "Sebaiknya Kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Aku tahu Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja"

"Tidak perlu"

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Sungmin.

"Aku bisa ke sana sendiri"

Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan menuruti saran Hyukjae untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Sejak tadi pagi, saat bangun tidur Sungmin sudah merasa pusing dan mual. Tubuhnya juga sangat lemas. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berangkat sekolah karena tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Namun setelah sampai di sekolah tubuhnya malah semakin lemas.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar saja?" Hyukjae khawatir melihat Sungmin yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Ne, Kau di kelas saja" ia berusaha tersenyum sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Sungmin menyeret langkahnya melewati koridor lantai tiga. Sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan dari kemarin membuat kepalanya pusing. Ditambah perutnya yang mual dan perih. Ia ingat betul kemarin pagi terakhir kali perutnya dimasuki makanan. Karena siang harinya ia pergi ke atap sekolah bersama Donghae, kemudian tadi malam ia juga kehilangan selera makan karena telepon dari kakaknya. Bahkan tadi pagi pun ia malas untuk sarapan.

"Kim Ryeowook"

Sungmin tersentak dan seketika menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyebut nama itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, memandang dua pemuda yang berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah" pemuda bernama Kim Ryeowook itu terlihat senang mengetahui namanya dipanggil.

"Apa aku bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

**Deg**

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Menjawab? Apa Kyuhyun bermaksud menjawab pernyataan cinta yang kemarin? Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tentu saja" sahut Ryeowook. Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat dengan wajah penuh harap.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya dengan tangan gemetar. Berusaha menguatkan diri.

"Jawabanku adalah 'YA'"

Cukup sudah. Sungmin benar-benar lemas. Kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Sungmin limbung, tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Pandangannya kabur. Sesaat ia masih bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat.

"Hae"

Meski tidak terlalu jelas, ia tahu orang yang sekarang menggendongnya adalah Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang. Dan semuanya berubah gelap.

**=oOo=**

"Eungh..."

Donghae sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap pemuda manis yang kini tengah berbaring di ruang kesehatan. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka mata, menutupnya kembali, kemudian menatap kosong.

"Min"

Pemuda manis itu menggerakan kepalanya, menatap Donghae yang kini berdiri di sisi ranjang. Kemudian berkata lirih "Hae, apa yang terjadi?"

Donghae mendesah, "Kau tadi pingsan di koridor. Perawat bilang tubuhmu lemah karena tidak makan dan terlalu banyak pikiran"

"Oh"

"Aish, Kau ini.. sudah membuat orang khawatir tapi masih bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu" ucap Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Mianhae"

Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah murung membuat Donghae merasa lebih bersalah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Kau pikirkan sampai seperti ini? Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Ani"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Min. Aku tahu Kau memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun dan.. Ryeowook"

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan ujung telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya "Sedikit"

Meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa sesuatu yang 'sedikit' itu sudah sangat membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kajja"

"Ne?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sebaiknya Kau istirahat di rumah saja" ujar Donghae. Lengannya menuntun tubuh Sungmin untuk bangun.

"Tapi–"

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Kang sonsaengnim. Dan juga sudah mengambil tasmu. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi" potong Donghae sebelum Sungmin mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pulang.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Donghae dan membiarkan pemuda itu membantunya berjalan.

**=oOo=**

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di apartemen Sungmin. Tentu karena Donghae yang tadi memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" ia bersandar di sandaran kursi kayu berwarna putih.

"Kau istirahat saja" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengedikan bahu, kemudian duduk di kursi satunya, berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Apartemen yang ditempati Sungmin tidak terlalu besar, bahkan banyaknya perabotan membuatnya terkesan sempit namun tetap nyaman karena ditata dengan rapi. Terdapat juga balkon kecil yang menghadap ke barat. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika berdiri di sana saat sore hari. Melihat langit yang berubah warna, mungkin menyenangkan. Angin dari luar pun bisa masuk melalui pintu kaca yang terbuka, menyibakan tirai cokelat polos itu.

"Keluargaku tinggal di New York"

"Keluargamu?" Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu menjelaskan "Appa bekerja di perusahaan animasi, dan Eomma membuka butik di sana. Sedangkan Yesung hyung sedang melanjutkan kuliah bisnisnya"

"Eum.. Kenapa Kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka di sana?"

"Entahlah.. aku sudah merasa nyaman di sini"

Sungmin memandang ke luar pintu kaca. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tersenyum, "Mungkin nanti"

"Eh? Apa Kau bermaksud untuk pindah dari sini?"

"Molla" Sungmin mendesah.

Sebenarnya tadi malam setelah melihat e-mail yang dikirim oleh kakaknya, ia jadi memikirkan hal itu. Sesuatu yang sempat terabaikan. Masa depannya.

Selama ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, ia menganggap masa depannya ada di tangan pemuda itu. Namun sekarang ia menyadari satu hal. Masa depannya bukan di tangan orang lain, melainkan ada di tangannya sendiri. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya di tentukan oleh pilihannya. Sejak itu terbersit keinginan untuk meraih impiannya. Meski harus ada pengorbanan yang ia lakukan, melepaskan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Min"

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap. Suara Donghae menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa Kau sedih?" Donghae terlihat ragu.

"Ne?" Sungmin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya "Itu.. mengenai Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook"

"Aah, aku mengerti"

"Jadi?"

"Aku sudah berusaha melepaskannya, bahkan sebelum Kyu menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi pagi" Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi Kau kecewa kan?" desak Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Lima tahun aku terus berada di dekatnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah melihatku. Setiap hari menyatakan cinta, tapi tidak pernah ditanggapi. Aku sempat berpikir hatinya sudah mati" Sungmin tertawa hambar.

Jika diingat-ingat, banyak sekali hal yang sudah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun. Meski pada akhirnya yang ia dapat hanya makian dari pemuda itu. Tapi ia tetap merasa senang.

"Sekarang aku lega mengetahui Kyu menerima Ryeowook. Karena itu artinya hatinya belum mati"

Donghae diam. Ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Melepaskan Cho Kyuhyun tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan pemuda manis itu. Namun Sungmin memang pemuda yang sangat kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewati semua masalah ini.

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Melingkarkan lengannya di bahu pemuda manis itu. Mendekapnya hangat dari belakang.

Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae menyapu telinganya. Disertai bisikan lembut yang menenangkan "Kau pasti bisa, Min. Aku akan membantumu dan terus berada di sisimu"

Meskipun terdengar ambigu, namun kata-kata Donghae lebih menguatkan hatinya. Sungmin tersenyum.

**=oOo=**

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan jendela kamarnya. Berhenti sejenak, memandangi lampu jalan yang menyala terang di luar sana. Entah sudah berapa lama ia seperti itu. Penampilannya terlihat kacau, tubuh yang dibalut kaos biru tua bermotif garis-garis dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya acak-acakan, karena ia berulang kali meremasnya sambil terus mengerang.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size miliknya. Kakinya yang menjuntai ia hentak-hentakan ke lantai.

"Kenapa reaksinya berlebihan seperti itu?"

Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Lalu bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Masih terus memikirkan hal yang sama. "Apa dia pingsan karena terlalu terkejut?"

"Sedang apa Kau?"

Kyuhyun melompat dari ranjang yang didudukinya. Tangannya memegangi dada bidangnya yang kembang kempis karena terkejut.

"Ya! Cho Siwon, apa Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang? Aww.." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya, kemudian menatap garang pada Siwon yang dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang dibawanya.

"Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan, panggil aku 'hyung'" tegas Siwon. Ia sudah bosan mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang sopan santun. Tapi tetap saja adiknya itu selalu bersikap semaunya.

"Ck, shireo. Lagipula Kau yang tidak sopan, masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin" ucap Kyuhyun makin sengit.

"Telingamu itu hanya hiasan, eoh? Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali. Lihat, tanganku sampai sakit"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas saat Siwon menunjukan tangannya yang sedikit merah.

"Kenapa tadi Kau bicara sendiri? Lee Sungmin?"

"Aish, jangan sebut nama itu di depanku"

Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi adiknya yang semakin kesal saat ia menyebut nama Lee Sungmin. Ia memang tidak mengenal pemuda manis itu. Namun ia tahu jika Sungmin menyukai adiknya. Itu pun karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang bercerita padanya.

"Sepertinya tebakanku benar. Jadi, apa lagi sekarang?"

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja belajar, menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengannya. Menunggu adiknya itu bercerita.

"Tadi pagi aku menerima pernyataan cintanya"

"Lee Sungmin? Wah, chukkae"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan dia"

"Lalu siapa? Memangnya ada lagi? Bukankah selama ini yang Kau ceritakan padaku hanya dia" Siwon menaikan satu alisnya, bertanya penuh selidik. Ini sangat aneh. Kalau bukan Lee Sungmin, lalu siapa? Ia hanya tahu pemuda manis itu.

"Kim Ryeowook, teman sekelasku" Kyuhyun mendesah tidak kentara.

"Jadi Kau menolak Lee Sungmin karena Kau menyukai Kim Ryeowook, benar begitu?"

"Ani, tidak seperti itu"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Siwon yang terlihat bingung. Pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu tampak mengerutkan kening.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin membalas Sungmin"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Membalas bagaimana?" Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Arah pembicaraan mereka hanya berputar-putar tanpa kejelasan.

"Salah dia sendiri berani mempermainkanku. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi ternyata dia juga mendekati Donghae. Memuakan" ucapnya penuh emosi.

"Jadi Kau cemburu?" Siwon berjalan mendekati ranjang, kemudian ikut duduk bersama adiknya.

"Apa Kau bilang? Cemburu? Cih, tidak mungkin" ucap Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri.

"Terserah jika seumur hidupmu tidak mau mengakuinya" Siwon mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi harusnya Kau tidak boleh bertindak sejauh itu. Apa Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kim Ryeowook? Kau tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya dimanfaatkan" lanjutnya.

Siwon berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, berniat untuk keluar. Namun sebelum meraih kenop pintu, ia kembali memutar kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Setidaknya Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah Kau pilih itu, Kyu"

**Blam**

Siwon benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan pikiran yang kacau.

"Kenapa jadi semakin rumit" ia mengerang.

Perkataan Siwon ada benarnya. Atau mungkin semuanya benar. Tidak seharusnya ia melibatkan Ryeowook dalam hal ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika pemuda itu tahu ia hanya memanfaatkannya. Huh, padahal ia sangat benci dimanfaatkan, tapi sekarang malah ia yang memanfaatkan orang lain. Yang lebih parah lagi, ini tentang perasaan.

Setidaknya Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah Kau pilih itu, Kyu.

Kata-kata Siwon kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana caranya untuk bertanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab yang seperti apa, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bahkan otak jeniusnya tidak mau bekerja di saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

**=oOo=**

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to readers and all guest**

**Special thanks to :**

JoyELF, Cho Na Na, Zen Liu, Yefah Joyer Cloudsomnia, wanahj058, sitapumpkinelf, , WineKyuMin137, melsparkyu, abilhikmah, Ritsu HyunMin, yutaelfmyworld, sissy, Kyumin joyer, kyu-chan, winecouple, Glows Kyumin Angel, Zahra Amelia, UnyKMHH.

**Q-Side :**

-Itu sekolah khusus cowo?-

Iya Chingu~ padahal tadinya Nam ngga kepikiran kesitu ^^ thankseu

-Siapa yang ngintip HaeMin?-

Sudah pasti bang evil /lirik Kyu/ ^^

-Apa yang akan diperbuat Kyu pada Ming?-

Yang jelas Kyu tidak akan membuat Ming hidup dengan tenang /selametin Ming/ ^^

-Hae cuma jadi sandaran atau suka sama Ming?-

Kita lihat saja perkembangan hubungan mereka ^^ /dicabik-cabik KyuHyuk/

-Maksud kata-kata Kyu (Lee Sungmin.. Kau akan menerima akibatnya) itu apa?-

Kyu marah karna dia pikir Ming cuma main-main sama dia chingu ^^

-Donghae ngga jumpa sama Hyuk ya?-

Nanti ketemu kok, tapi mungkin ngga ada pairing mereka disini ^^

**Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapter...**

"Kenapa jadi semakin rumit" ia mengerang.

Perkataan Siwon ada benarnya. Atau mungkin semuanya benar. Tidak seharusnya ia melibatkan Ryeowook dalam hal ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika pemuda itu tahu ia hanya memanfaatkannya. Huh, padahal ia sangat benci dimanfaatkan, tapi sekarang malah ia yang memanfaatkan orang lain. Yang lebih parah lagi, ini tentang perasaan.

Setidaknya Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah Kau pilih itu, Kyu.

Kata-kata Siwon kembali terngiang di telinganya. Bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana caranya untuk bertanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab yang seperti apa, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bahkan otak jeniusnya tidak mau bekerja di saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

**Someday**

**By**

**Aster Nam**

**~enJOY~**

Sungmin tengah memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Pemuda manis itu segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang ke apartemennya sepagi ini.

"Masuklah, kita sarapan bersama" ucap Sungmin begitu pintu terbuka. Kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Gomawo" pemuda itu dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Sungmin dan tanpa ragu langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil itu.

"Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak memberi tahu tempat tinggalku" Sungmin menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, lalu menyusul pemuda itu masuk.

"Anggap saja aku pengawal pribadimu"

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi kayu berwarna putih yang sudah satu minggu ini menjadi tempat favoritnya jika datang ke apartemen Sungmin. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja sambil memandangi Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua di dapur.

"Hanya ada ini"

Sungmin meletakan dua piring roti isi dan juga dua gelas susu segar ke atas meja. Kemudian ikut duduk bersama pemuda itu.

"Kelihatannya enak"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, ini hanya roti isi. Di manapun rasanya sama saja"

Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Ini berbeda. Apapun itu, asal Kau yang membuatnya akan terasa lebih enak. Bahkan jika Kau memberiku makan batu, tetap akan aku makan dengan senang hati"

"Kenapa aku merasa Kau sedang merayuku" cibir Sungmin.

Pemuda itu tertawa, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia selalu suka dengan sikap Sungmin yang kadang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Membuatnya semakin manis.

"Kajja, kita sarapan"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan. Kemudian mulai menyantap roti isi buatannya sendiri.

Meskipun diawali perdebatan kecil, namun sarapan pagi mereka bisa berlangsung dengan tenang pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu sesekali menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. Mulut pemuda manis di hadapannya penuh dengan makanan, pipinya menggembung dan bergerak-gerak saat mengunyah. Wajahnya jadi terlihat bulat menggemaskan.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin menyadari pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali memperhatikannya. Ia jadi berpikir apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya sekarang.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, pemuda itu justru tersenyum lalu mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang terdapat bekas susu.

"Gomawo, Hae"

Sungmin jadi merasa pipinya memanas. Pemuda itu sekarang pasti menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar memalukan.

Sesaat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin, melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera berangkat" ucapnya kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Sungmin membereskan meja makan, lalu berjalan ke dapur dengan membawa piring dan gelas yang tadi mereka gunakan. Dengan cekatan ia mencuci benda-benda itu dan menyimpannya kembali di tempat semula.

"Kajja, kita berangkat" ucapnya setelah mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk kecil di dekat tempat pencuci piring. Disambut anggukan kecil dari Donghae.

Keduanya pun meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin. Berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen berlantai empat itu.

**=oOo=**

Sungmin baru saja turun dari bus bersama Donghae saat manik kelamnya menangkap bayangan tubuh tinggi pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Pemuda itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya, dan untuk sesaat dua obsidian itu menatap ke arahnya. Sangat jelas ada perasaan tidak suka yang tergambar dari wajah datar itu. Sungmin tahu benar. Namun ada yang mengganjal saat ia melihat ke dalam dua obsidian pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang kontras dengan sikap dingin yang di tunjukan. Meski ia tidak terlalu yakin. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Meski ia bukan seseorang yang ahli dalam membaca ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mata. Tetap saja hatinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan. Ingin sekali ia tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu rasakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya. Mengulas senyum tipis saat seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan wajah tirus yang terlihat lugu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sungmin terhenyak. Seperti ditarik dari dunia fantasi dan dipaksa kembali ke dunia yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Melihat pemuda itu tersenyum pada orang lain. Mengingat pemuda itu sudah memiliki seseorang yang mendampingi. Merasa pemuda itu benar-benar tidak akan pernah peduli padanya. Kenyataan seperti itulah yang semakin membuatnya seakan jatuh terjerembab ke dasar jurang yang lebih dalam. Sungmin tahu perasaannya pada pemuda itu seperti air kotor yang bercampur dengan kubangan lumpur. Tidak akan berbekas. Seperti mengharap hujan akan membasahi padang pasir yang kering dan panas. Tidak akan terbalas.

Tuhan, tolong bantu aku!

Hatinya merintih. Sungmin berharap Tuhan segera menurunkan malaikat untuk membantunya agar bisa menghadapi kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Membantu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya agar membentuk sebuah senyum. Membantunya melangkah maju dengan tegak. Membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang serasa membeku.

"Min, aku di sini"

Suara rendah dan dalam itu menyapa indera pendengarannya bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Sungmin menoleh ke samping. Ia hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seakan terhipnotis oleh senyumannya, Sungmin tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Inikah.. inikah malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya? Lee Donghae, diakah malaikat itu?

"Kau hanya perlu berjalan melewati mereka"

Sungmin kembali memandang dua pemuda yang kini terlihat tengah berbincang di sisi kanan gerbang sekolah. Lebih tepatnya pemuda bertubuh kecil itu yang lebih banyak bicara. Mungkin sedang menceritakan hal yang menyenangkan, terlihat jelas ekspresi wajahnya yang ceria. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat ikal di depannya hanya diam. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Entah benar-benar mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Bersama-sama"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Kemudian memandang tangannya yang sudah berada dalam genggaman Donghae. Seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajah tenang di sampingnya. Berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mereka hanya perlu berjalan seperti biasa.

Rasa hangat dari genggaman tangan Donghae perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mencairkan kepingan es yang membekukan dirinya. Sungmin merasa lebih baik sekarang. Bersama Donghae di sisinya, Sungmin bisa melangkah dengan pasti. Melewati dua tebing curam yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

"Gomawo" lirihnya.

"Aku yakin Kau bisa melakukannya, Min" ucap Donghae, masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Berkat bantuanmu. Emm.. sekarang Kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu"

Donghae mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Kemudian menatap pemuda manis itu. "Biarkan seperti ini, aku suka"

Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Asal jangan sampai orang lain yang melihat mereka menjadi salah paham. Terlebih lagi, Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas" ucap Donghae cepat sebelum Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya karena mereka telah berada di depan kelas Donghae.

"Selalu seenaknya" gerutu Sungmin.

Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin terlihat lucu dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Setelah sampai di kelas 3-3, Donghae melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Masuklah"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, setelah itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Donghae telah kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Hyukjae langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menurunkan tas yang bertengger di bahunya. Kemudian duduk di tempatnya, berusaha bersikap santai seperti biasa.

"Aish, jadi Kau tidak akan menceritakannya padaku?"

Hyukjae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap lurus-lurus sahabatnya yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan, Hyuk. Apa Kau pikir kami memiliki hubungan seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Anio.. bukan seperti itu" sahut Sungmin sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Sungguh kami hanya berteman" tambahnya saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang ditunjukan Hyukjae.

"Dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, Lee Sungmin. Seakan-akan Kau ini kekasihnya yang harus dijaga"

"Dia memang baik pada semua orang" bantah Sungmin.

Namun bukan Hyukjae namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda itu kembali mengutarakan alasan lain yang bisa memperkuat dugaannya.

"Ah, mata. Caranya menatapmu itu berbeda, Min. Aku bisa melihat itu"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berusaha mengelak. Meskipun hatinya sempat bertanya-tanya apakah benar yang di katakan Hyukjae barusan. Namun segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin Donghae menyukainya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sikap yang Donghae tunjukan padanya pasti hanya sebagai ungkapan kepedulian saja. Iya, pasti begitu.

"Aku senang Kau dekat dengannya. Donghae sepertinya namja yang baik"

Sungmin hanya diam, tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya.

"Tapi nasibnya buruk sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia bersahabat dengan namja bodoh seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka terlalu berbeda, seperti malaikat dengan iblis"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang terlalu terus terang. Sahabatnya itu benar, Donghae memang seperti malaikat yang selalu melindungi dan membantunya saat ia berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Tapi bukan berarti ia juga setuju menyamakan Kyuhyun dengan iblis. Seburuk apapun sifat dan sikap pemuda itu, tetap saja Sungmin pernah menyukainya. Atau mungkin sekarang pun masih menyukainya.

**=oOo=**

"Aku tidak menyangka Kau sebodoh itu"

Donghae menutup kembali buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu terlihat biasa saja meski telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Siapapun yang melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Kyuhyun saat ini sudah pasti sangat ingin langsung membunuh pemuda itu.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, untuk menenangkan diri agar tidak terpancing emosi. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin keterlaluan. Kyuhyun jadi sering menunjukan sikap dingin, wajah angkuh, dan juga nada bicaranya yang sinis setiap kali bicara dengan Donghae. Jika ditanya apakah Donghae merasa lelah dengan semua itu? Tentu saja. Apa Donghae merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu? Sudah pasti. Namun apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Lee Donghae yang tidak tegaan itu selain bersabar. Dan salahkan saja sifatnya yang terlalu baik, hingga mau saja diperlakukan buruk oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Kau bisa serius, Kyu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"Tadinya aku pikir Kau hanya bermain-main dengannya"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh dagu Donghae. Kedua obsidiannya menatap lurus tubuh kecil Ryeowook yang duduk di baris paling depan tengah sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Buktinya sudah satu minggu ini hubungan kalian masih bertahan" tambahnya.

Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa tertohok. Memang benar awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk bermain-main dengan Ryeowook. Tapi perkataan kakaknya, Cho Siwon, waktu itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai pemuda brengsek ataupun pengecut karena lari dari tanggung jawab. Jadi hanya ini cara yang terpikir olehnya. Mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook, berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih yang sebenarnya. Meskipun ia tidak mencintai Ryeowook, tapi mungkin semua itu bisa membuktikan rasa tanggung jawab terhadap masalah yang telah ia buat.

"Tentu saja. Itu karena aku menyukainya"

Ini adalah salah satu keahlian Cho Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan isi hati yang sebenarnya dibalik sikap dingin yang selalu ia tunjukan. Biar saja ia dianggap sebagai orang paling munafik di dunia. Itu bukan masalah baginya, asalkan ia tidak terlihat lemah di mata orang lain.

"Terserah apa katamu"

Bukannya Donghae tidak percaya pada sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja sikap Kyuhyun terlihat janggal di matanya.

"Pintar dan kaya. Bukankah dia itu sangat sempurna? Tidak seperti Lee Sungmin" cibir Kyuhyun penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama Lee Sungmin.

"Tahu apa Kau tentang Sungmin?" ketus Donghae.

"Tentu saja dia hanya namja bodoh yang tidak berguna"

Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan selama lima tahun untuk mengenal Sungmin lebih dalam. Ada banyak hal dalam diri pemuda manis itu selain otaknya yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan. Misalnya tentang keluarganya yang tinggal di New York, ayahnya yang berkerja di perusahaan animasi, ibunya yang membuka butik, kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang melanjutkan kuliah bisnisnya. Pemuda manis itu juga sangat pintar memasak, Donghae bahkan sangat menyukai pancake labu buatannya. Sungmin pemuda yang periang, mandiri, dan juga pekerja keras. Meski terkadang pemuda manis itu terlalu memaksakan diri dan sedikit ceroboh hingga tidak jarang melukai dirinya sendiri. Sungmin memelihara seekor kelinci putih, dan dua ekor kucing di apartemennya. Ia penggila ice cream. Ia suka memotret, dan sangat menyukai laut. Katanya, ia merasa senang dengan hanya berdiri di tepian dan membiarkan ombak kecil membasahi kakinya. Satu lagi, tubuh Sungmin beraroma vanilla.

Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih lama mengenal Sungmin? Kyuhyun atau Donghae? Kenapa malah Donghae yang tahu tentang itu semua dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Ternyata lamanya waktu tidak menjamin kita bisa mengenal orang lain dengan baik.

**=oOo=**

Hyukjae terlihat sibuk melihat ke sekeliling kantin dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi nampan berisi makan siangnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Hyuk?"

Sungmin meletakan makan siangnya di atas meja, kemudian menarik lengan Hyukjae agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu.. biasanya dia selalu menempel denganmu. Kenapa sekarang belum kelihatan?"

Baru saja Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda yang ia maksud sudah muncul di hadapan mereka dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh. Duduklah, Hae"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae langsung meletakan makan siangnya di atas meja kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Memang semenjak dekat dengan Sungmin, kebiasaan pemuda itu sedikit berubah. Ia yang biasanya malas ke kantin untuk makan siang, dan lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Sekarang malah menjadikan kantin sebagai salah satu tempat favoritnya.

"Benar kan apa yang aku katakan. Dia selalu menempel denganmu" bisik Hyukjae.

Sungmin tidak terlalu menanggapi karena ia sudah merasa sangat lapar. Ingin segera menghabiskan makan siang di depannya. Pemuda manis itu hampir memasukan satu sendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya jika saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia kembali menurunkan sendoknya, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata Sungmin melebar, sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja mereka. Tidak salah lagi, itu Ryeowook dan.. Kyuhyun.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

Sungmin merasa tiga pasang mata tengah menatap ke arahnya, tentu tidak termasuk Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

Sesaat Sungmin berusaha menemukan kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Silahkan" Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sebagai jawaban. Ia sedikit khawatir jika suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Gamsahamnida"

Keduanya kemudian menempati kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Ryeowook memilih duduk di ujung, sedangkan Kyuhyun berada diantara kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Selamat makan" ucap Ryeowook riang.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu terlalu naif atau apa. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kecanggungan tengah menyelimuti mereka yang satu meja dengannya. Dan malah terlihat makan dengan lahap.

Hyukjae tidak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran pasangan kekasih itu, rasa lapar mengalahkan segalanya. Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama, sesekali melirik Sungmin yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap makan siangnya. Tanpa berniat memakannya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Sungmin menarik nampannya tanpa izin. Pemuda manis itu mengambil semua sayur yang ada di nampan Kyuhyun dan menukarnya dengan potongan-potongan daging panggang yang ada di nampannya sendiri.

"Makanlah. Kau tidak perlu menahan lapar hanya karena tidak suka melihat sayur" ucapnya sembari mengembalikan nampan milik Kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya berisi nasi dan daging panggang.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk canggung. Antara bingung dan ingin berterima kasih karena sekarang ia bisa makan tanpa bayang-bayang sesuatu berwarna hijau yang merusak nafsu makannya.

Sadar atau tidak, tiga pemuda yang menyaksikan kejadian itu kini tengah menatap bingung pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi Kau tidak suka sayur?" tanya Ryeowook memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, hingga akhirnya hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Obsidiannya beralih pada pemuda manis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun merasa tubuh pemuda manis itu menegang, tangannya menggenggam sendok dengan kuat seakan takut benda itu jatuh.

Lee Sungmin, bagaimana bisa Kau tahu aku tidak suka sayur?

Satu pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membagi kisah hidupnya pada orang lain, kecuali pada keluarganya. Jadi bagaimana bisa pemuda seperti Lee Sungmin tahu apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka.

"Gomapta"

Sungmin terkesiap, dan langsung menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya. Apa pendengarannya tidak salah? Benarkah Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengucapkan kata itu? Hatinya menjadi hangat saat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kau bisa mengucapkan kata seperti itu" celetuk Donghae.

Jangankan mereka yang mendengarnya, Kyuhyun sendiri pun masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya saat ini, hingga bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Terlebih lagi ia mengucapkannya pada Sungmin, pemuda yang seharusnya paling ia hindari.

**=oOo=**

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to readers and all guest ^^**

**Special thanks to :**

bebek, sha. nakanishi, JoyELF, Fishy kece, sitapumpkinelf, Shywona489, Zen Liu, yutaelfmyworld, Rilianda Abelira, Glows Kyumin Angel, Cho Na Na, melsparkyu, abilhikmah, PandaPandaTaoris, kyuminsaranghae, EvilRoommate137, fitriKyuMin, winecouple, Kyumin joyer, sissy, jouley. peetz, UnyKMHH, Zahra Amelia.

**Q-Side :**

-Kenapa Ryeowook ngga sama Yesung aja?-

Kan mereka belum saling kenal ^^

-Ini slight-nya HaeMin dan YeWook bukan?-

Ne, chingu. Slight-nya HaeMin, kalo YeWook.. Nam pikirin lagi ya kkk~ ^^

-Apa nanti Ming akan ke New York?-

Bisa jadi.. bisa jadi.. tergantung gimana sikap Kyu ^^

-Ming beneran ngelepas Kyu?-

Ming bilang sih gitu, karna lebih milih sama Nam kkk~ /dicincang Kyu/

-Hae kenal Hyuk ngga?-

Kenal tapi belum terlalu deket ^^

-Apa nanti ada YeWook?-

Bisa jadi.. ^^

Review-nya udah Nam baca semua, gamsahamnida readerdeul.. chingudeul.. ^^ buat yang minta EunHae atau YeWook nanti Nam pikirin lagi ya ^^

**Don't forget to give your review. Gamsahamnida /bow/**


End file.
